Just another St Valentin
by Azu
Summary: Si hay un día que Len Tao odia, es el 14 de Febrero. Este año, por desgracia, los astros se alinearon para que se quedara en Japón. Lo que el no sabe es de los visitantes de Hokkaido que acaban de llegar a Funbari... [Oneshot][LxHH]


**Just another St. Valentin**

Escaparates de rojo y rosa, cupidos en las puertas, música empalagosa sonando en todos los rincones y anuncios románticos en los carteles dignos de la cursilería de Tamao. San Valentín tenía que ser.

Hace dos años que vivo en Japón, desde que Jun, tras el torneo de shamanes, convenció a nuestro padre de que los estudios aquí eran mejores. Tuve suerte en este tiempo y los últimos 14 de febrero los pasé en China, por ser fin de semana, encerrado en mi habitación. Pero tanta suerte es rara en mí; viernes tenía que ser. Y claro, con lo maaaal que voy en los estudios (los últimos 16 sobresalientes fueron de chiripa) no puedo permitirme el lujo de faltar un día a clase. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

¿¡Cómo puedo someterme a alguien que está en otro país, a un mar de distancia? Odio a mi hermana. Y aún más al maldito Valentín. ¿Por qué lo odio? Porque, no se si será por una alineación de los astros o un plan de Hao para acabar conmigo por lo que pasó en el torneo, pero todas las mujeres parecen sufrir en este día una histeria colectiva que descargan hacia mí. Acabaré con pesadillas sobre chocolates gigantes que me acosan.

Remontémonos a hace unas horas. Iba a clase bastante dormido (Nota mental: amenazar a muerte al ministerio de educación si no cambian las horas de entrada) y, como siempre, me senté sin decir nada. Pero lo suficiente despierto estaba como para oír unas risas nerviosas y bastante irritantes. Llegué a pensar incluso que la hermana del baka, ¿Pilika se llamaba, se había materializado a mi lado.

Esta mañana no miré el calendario (idiota de mí, podría haber fingido estar enfermo) así que no esperaba el enorme chocolate en forma de corazón que en ese momento estaba ante mi nariz, moviéndose peligrosamente por el temblor de la que me lo entregaba. No esperó ni a que le respondiera, lo dejó encima de mi mesa y se fue corriendo de la clase. En menos de 2 segundos se escuchó un chillido de lo más estridente seguido de más risas nerviosas.

Vale, a una chica le gusto, ¿y qué? No es que me vaya a enfadar por eso. Una vez vale, dos está bien y tres, pasa. Incluso cuatro, se demostraría que las chicas solo con el físico se enamoran (creo no saber el nombre de ninguna). ¡Pero 17! Diecisiete chicas a lo largo del día, de todos las edades (me parece que una profesora me guiñó el ojo), se acercaron a atosigarme con sus chocolates y con su aura de "soy superficial y me enorgullezco de ello". Eso sin contar la avalancha de paquetes con lazos y colores fosforitos que derriten la retina.

A la salida un par de chicas de 1º, de las que dudaría sobre su equilibrio mental, me persiguieron durante toda una manzana a unos 10 metros de mí. Parecían obsesas… y no me apetece comprobar si sólo lo parecían o no.

No pude comer en ningún sitio, todo estaba plagado de parejas agarraditos o sobandose entre ellos. Parece que el índice de romanticismo suba un 84 en estas fechas. ¿Acaso no ven que es simplemente una fiesta inventada por las empresas chocolateras para ganar más dinero? Por eso odio estar en Japón el 14. Los japoneses son los únicos suficientemente idiotas como para caer en tonterías como esta.

En definitiva: me han acosado, dejado sin retina, creado un odio inimaginable a los dulces y estallado los tímpanos por más de un grito histérico. Lo que daría yo por estar en mi casa en China… Y no quiero ver como estará mi apartamento, desde aquí ya me lo imagino: el contestador reventado, el buzón rebosando y por la puerta, más de una amenaza estilo "me suicidaré si no me quieres". Cualquier sitio antes que el piso.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en la pensión Funbari. ¿¡Ahora me teletransporto o qué? Aunque pensándolo bien… comparado con estar en mi casa, lo prefiero. Más vale que Anna no se enfade por la visita sorpresa… Toqué el timbre con algo de miedo. Supuse que vendría a abrirme la chica de la tablilla. Pero no me doy cuenta de mi equivocación hasta que, tras unos segundos de confusión por parte de ambos, un remolino de color azul se abalanza hacia mí acompañado por uno de esos gritos que odio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

-¿Pi… Pilika? –pregunté a esa cosa amorfa y celeste que ahora se ha adueñado de mi brazo.

-¡La misma! Vaya, cuanto has cambiado en estos años, señor chino. Qué bien que te acuerdes de mi –dice con tanta efusión y alegría como la recordaba. Nunca la hubiera reconocido, ha cambiado mucho: ha crecido unos 10 centímetros, de talla de pecho lo ignoro pero bastante, y está mucho más estilizada. No tiene esas pintas de cría gritona y mandona del torneo. Apuesto a que si no la llegase a mencionar antes, no habría aparecido. Pero, si ella está aquí, eso quiere decir que también está…

-Vaya Len, me alegro que hayas venido –miré hacia abajo y me encontré a Manta, al que tengo más visto que a mi tarjeta de crédito, tan bajito como siempre-. No sabía que hoy ibas a estar aquí, ¿te avisó Yoh?

-No, me pasé porque no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa. Mejor que entremos, ¿no? –la chica aún abrazada a mi brazo asintió, caminando junto a mi para cerrar después la puerta con el pie. Antes que hacer preguntas, mejor saludar a cierta itako para que no me saque fuera de una patada- ¿Dónde están Anna y Yoh?

-En el salón… -comenzó la ainu- …pero… no te recomiendo que entres ahora, porque ya sabes… hoy es 14 de Febrero y…

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que mi cerebro procesase lo que me estaba diciendo, abrí la puerta para encontrarme una escena que jamás habría esperado ver. Anna abrazada del cuello de su prometido, con los ojos cerrados; ambos recostados en el suelo y mostrando un buen ejemplo de intercambio de saliva. No tardé ni una décima de segundo en volver a cerrar la puerta.

-…están muy empalagosos –terminó la chica su frase de antes. Perfecto, ¿y qué hago ahora yo en una casa ajena, con una chica encaprichada por mi brazo y un enano, y con la habitación principal de la pensión ocupada?-. Por cierto, mi hermano también está aquí, ¿le digo que venga a saludar? Me parece que estaba en los baños termales… ¬¬ Ese Horo, viene de gorrón sin llamar antes y se pasa el día o comiendo o en el agua.

-Pilika, déjale, habéis hecho un viaje muy largo para llegar desde Hokkaido, se merece descansar. Por cierto Len, ¿has comido aún? Tamao ha estado preparando comida desde que se levantó, aún quedan un par de platos que Anna le prohibió comer a Horohoro.

Asentí, para no estar de pie en el pasillo. Pero nada más entrar en la estancia me di cuenta de mi error. De fondo, baladas japonesas. Todo cubierto por una neblina de extraño color rosado. En el centro, sentada en una de las sillas y con una mini-tele sobre su regazo, Tamao estaba absorbida por la telenovela especial San Valentín que veía en la pantalla. Olía tanto a azúcar que parecía que dejando unos segundos la mano abierta, tendrías para un café.

-_No, Ricardo Alfonso, no puedes hacerme esto… ¡Te dije que te amaba// Pero Julieta María, me he dado cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero… es a Andrea de los Ángeles_ –el grito de Tamao mientras sujetaba el pañuelo húmedo sacó a los tres chicos del estado de shock en el que estaba.

-Eh… Tamao… Len ha venido… ¿por qué no le das algo de comer? –preguntó la ainu, ligeramente tras de mí, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuese a pegar la dulzonería de la pelirrosa.

-¡EL SEÑORITO LEN! –más bien respondió porque en ese momento habían empezado los anuncios, si no probablemente ni nos hubiera oído. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a mí con la mirada hacia el suelo- ¿qué le gustaría comer? Tenemos estofado, arroz con tofu…

-El arroz está bien –hice intención de sentarme, con lo que la "cosa" de mi brazo se separó de mi, pero sólo unos segundos para coger otra silla y sentarse a mi lado. La otra chica preparaba el plato que me iba a servir.

-A mí no me has visto desde el torneo porque no pude venir en las fiestas de navidad y las celebraciones por culpa de nuestra tribu. Ya sabes, problemas financieros que sólo yo podía arreglar. Pero mi hermano si viene a menudo, la última vez que lo viste fue… ¿Hace 2 meses? Sí, recuerdo que navidad estuvo con nuestra familia, así que vino un poco antes para saludar. ¿Le llegaste a ver esa vez? Él no me dijo nada, puede que no estuvieras… Ahora que lo pienso, Anna me dijo algo de que fuiste a tu casa en China. ¿Cómo está Jun? A veces hablamos por teléfono y me cuenta cómo le va. Entonces debe hacer unos 7 u 8 meses que no ves a Horo, ¿no? Más o menos desde vacaciones de verano… Ha cambiado un poco, perdió la cinta no recuerda donde y ahora lleva el pelo suelto. La verdad, le queda mucho mejor que como estaba antes. No es que antes estuviera mal, ni que yo lo vea como más que un hermano, pero le sienta bien. Cuando lo veas te sorprenderás, le hace hasta más maduro. Claro que no creo que psicológicamente haya cambiado, ni que te supere en madurez, Len -al fin paró, respiró hondo y sonrió como se nada. Con ese discurso a un tono demasiado elevado y junto a mi oído, se me ha quitado todo el apetito que pude tener. No sé cómo de grandes tendrá esta mujer los pulmones, pero desde luego la resistencia normal superan.

-Voy al baño un momento, espérame aquí –el único sitio donde no puede seguirme. Salí de la habitación y decidí dar una vuelta por la casa. Con tal de no volver a la cocina…

Sin darme cuenta apenas aparecí en un pasillo muy, MUY conocido. ¿Cuántas veces habríamos echo allí esas reuniones en las termas, idea de Yoh, para que "con el calor se nos aclararan las ideas"? Lo que no se es por qué demonios me ha dado por venir a…

Mierda. Odio mi subconsciente y sus grandes deseos de fastidiarme. Según dijo Pilika, su hermano estaba dándose un baño. Tampoco es que me preocupe, es decir, ¿qué hay de malo en que él esté en las termas y yo en un pasillo? Casualidad, simple y clara casualidad. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿¡por qué demonios me pongo nervioso?

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse deslizada, y automáticamente el pasillo se inundó de la neblina blanca características de las aguar termales. Siento algo acercase y, para cuando puedo ver a través de la niebla, él está ahí. Con tan solo unos pantalones y una toalla en el cuello, para no mojarse con la humedad de su cabello. La verdad es que la ainu tenía razón, le sienta mejor el pelo suelto.

-¿Len? –me dijo cuando se adaptó a la visión- ¡Qué sorpresa! Las últimas veces que vine, no estabas –me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía, feliz-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en clases por la tarde en tu colegio de niño rico o algo así? –me dijo con burla. En eso su hermana también tenía razón, su personalidad no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Pero no me enfadé por el comentario; es mas, es cierto que debía estar en clases por la tarde.

-Hoy no aguantaba. No tenía otra cosa que hacer y decidí pasarme a hacer las típicas visitas de cuando uno se aburre. Pero veo que Anna y Yoh están un poco… "ocupados"… así que mejor no molestarlos –asintió a mi comentario, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo era Anna cuando sentía que alguien estaba de más-. ¿Y tú por qué viniste?

-Nah, Pilika que se empeñó. Como es San Valentín, quería que… -se calló, con un leve rubor, negando con la cabeza- _Pero demonios, Horo, ¿se puede saber qué dices? ¡Es Len! ¿A él que le va a importar las ideas y pensamientos de bombero de Pilika, o que ella piense que soy… _

-Eh, Horo-Horo… ¿me permites decirte algo? –lo saqué de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza- Puede que tu hermana no te lo haya dicho para no estropearse la diversión pero, piensas en voz alta –su cara pasó por todos los colores del círculo cromático, para acabar en uno ligeramente morado-. Y otra cosa, ¿por qué no me va a importar eso?

-Es porque… déjalo, son las ideas locas de mi hermana, que siempre acaban metiéndome en situaciones raras y comprometidas… -miró a su alrededor; la niebla ya se había disipado y no había nada, pero seguíamos tan cerca como cuando nos encontramos por casualidad. ¿Casualidad? La experiencia me ha hecho llegar a creer que no existen las casualidades- …como ésta –añadió, refiriéndose a la distancia que nos separaba. Pero, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos hicimos el mínimo ademán de movernos.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa tu hermana que eres? –ahora toda la pigmentación de su cara desapareció, quedando tan blanco como el papel y con un leve tic en la ceja.

-No es… no creas que… puede que… pero yo no… nunca, a mi… me gus… -ahí paró, dándose cuenta de su error y de que su nerviosismo le había delatado. ¿Y si lo que llamamos casualidad no es otra que una Pilika con mala idea? Pero si tenía razón… Entonces… Bah, ¿qué más daba intentarlo?

Antes de que pudiera decirme nada ni intentar detenerme, aunque por su estado no creo que lo hubiese hecho, corté la distancia que nos separaba apoyando mi mano en su cuello y pegando mis labios a él. Cualquier persona habría intentado, por acto reflejo, apartarse. A nadie suelen gustarle esos besos sin venir a cuento (por desgracia los he sufrido varias veces con chicas de mi instituto). Pero él no. Su único acto reflejo fue el sujetarme por la cintura para que no perdiese el equilibrio, el tiempo también había afectado a su altura y unos centímetros me sacaba. Nos olvidamos del mundo.

Cuando nos separamos, volvimos a nuestra posición inicial y ninguno dijo nada. ¿Qué se supone que alguien tiene que decir después de esa escena?

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina, Pilika va a empezar a pensar cosas raras.

-¿Más raras que esto? Pues me parece que más bien todo fue idea de tu hermanita. Por cierto, ¿hasta cuando te quedas? –comenzamos a andar hacia el pasillo principal de la casa por el laberinto de la pensión Funbari.

-Pues no sé, no tenemos fecha de vuelta y estar aquí será mucho más entretenido que Hokkaido. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede? –preguntó con una sonrisa malévola. Quería ponerme en ridículo, ¿verdad? Pues no lo iba a conseguir.

-Al contrario, quería saber cuando te irías para que cuando venga no me encuentre con tu cara rondando por aquí.

-Entonces me iré. Tampoco tengo ganas de encontrarme contigo.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras –los dos nos miramos y yo apenas pude aguantar la risa para no estropear mi imagen, pero el no se aguantó-. Entonces, ¿hasta cuando te quedas?

-Hasta que o Anna me eche o mi padre mande a cualquier espíritu maligno a que me arrastre a casa. Pero… -me sujetó el hombro, mientras andábamos- claro, si mi buen amigo Len –comenzó, recalcando las palabras para convencerme- me dejase un hueco en su apartamento de niño rico para cuando Anna me saque de una patada…

-Encaromado –le contesté-. Lo que pasa es que hay sólo una cama…

-¿Y cuando eso fue un problema? –me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Tuve que volver a hacer lo imposible para no reír en ese momento.

-Nada, esa sólo para que lo tuvieses en cuenta,

_En la cocina, la peliazulada sonreía con satisfacción. Todo iba como había planeado. Pilika Celestina, la llamarían cuando la canonizasen por ser tan buena con los demás. Buena y a la vez malvada, porque ya estaba planeando qué hacer para que la sacerdotisa cogiera un pequeño mosqueo con su hermano que provocase el prohibirle pasar más tiempo del necesario en la pensión, y en eso no entraban las noches. Y cuando eso pasase… desde luego, a Hokkaido, este no volvía. _

**Notas de la autora**

Yes! Aquí vuelve la loca de los fics pésimos, es decir yo. Esta vez vengo con otro regalito, cutre-shonen ai, para mi querida Male n.n hay que alegrarle a uno los estudios, ¿no?  
Lo que más me costó es decidir el nombre. Soy malísima con eso y llevo con este fic escrito desde hace como un mes. Al final me quedé con este, que aunque no me guste demasiado (como todo el fic) habrá que dejarlo…

¿Ven lo mucho que me gusta juntar a estos dos en las fiestas? Son de lo más mooooonos nWn ¿qué fiesta me queda todavía? Lo pensaré para el próximo fic que vaya a mandarle a neechan…

Se aceptan críticas, enfados, comentarios y prácticamente de todo, quitando virus y bombas-mail. Read & Review!


End file.
